Shining stars
by DreamyCat.com
Summary: 4 years after BD, the Volturi find out about a child in the Cullen coven; she is more than a human/vamire hybrid but not an immortal child. What will the Cullens do to save their butts, again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So this isn't actually a chapter, but since there ****are a lot of characters in the story,**

**I just wanted to write down the names.**

**Means that they are mates * means that the vampire has a gift**

**Cullen coven**

**Gabriella***

**Alice*-Jasper***

**Carlisle-Esme **

**Edward*-Bella***

**Emmett-Rosalie**

**Renesmee***

**Denali coven**

**Carmen-Eleazar***

**Kate*-Garrett**

**Tanya**

**Wolves**

**Embry**

**Jacob**

**Seth **

**Leah**

**Sam**

**Volturies**

**Russians**

**Amazons**

**Nomads **

**Other vampires and mortals and wolves**


	2. Chapter 2

What has happened

Hi. If you want to know about me and my story you have to swear that you will not tell any vampire about me. It's very important that the Volturi don't find out. If they do, me and my family are dead. If you tell any other vampire about me, there's a chance that they know about me and they will stay calm. But if they don't know about me, they will freak out and tell the Volturi. I don't want that. So swear that you won't tell anyone.

My name is Gabriella Amber Hale. My parents are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Confused? Don't worry, everyone is. We don't know how but it happened. And everybody is happy. I have long, blonde hair, that curls all the way down. My eyes are the coolest thing about me. Well except my gift. My parents told me that my eyes were pale green when I was born, then changed in to ruby red, then went black and know they just change between amber gold and black. I have a pale skin tone. Everybody tells me that I look a lot like both of my parents.

I'm what they call, a vampire child. I'm 75% vampire and 25% human. I have the basic vampire abilities and I usually drink blood. I can also sleep, cry and eat human food. I grow faster than a human. Physically, I'm 4. Mentally, I could be 12. But in reality, I'm only a year old. I'm very small for my age but I'm very strong. I have a very powerful gift, that the Volturi want me so much. My gift is, as uncle Eleazar says, to mimic any gift I see. Example, if I see my dad changing emotions, I can do it too. But I can also lift stuff with my mind, influence the weather and many other stuff that I've learned.

I know about what happened 4 years ago. The Volturi came because they thought that cousin Renesmee was an immortal child. Irina, from the Denali coven, suffered because she didn't let us explain. She was killed. Aunt Kate and Aunt Tanya are still very sad about it. But Kate has Garrett know. I feel bad for Tanya who Is the only one in their coven who doesn't have a mate. Uncle Garrett has been learning how to survive on animal blood. It was hard for him at first, but know he's as good as us. I really feel bad for those who haven't found their soulmate. Even I have one. Embry Call, a warewolf. He is just like a big brother to me and I love him so much.

In the four years that have passed other vampires have become vegeterians. I think you know Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven. They started feeding on animal blood as well. Benjamin and his mate come over once in three months or so. The Denali's come over every month.

Know that you know about me we should start the story.

**Carachter submission**

**Name**

**What kind of creature**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**If they have a mate **

**Gift, if they have one**

**Ohter stuff that you want me to know**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I hear in the morning are birds. It's always birds. I love to wake up to the sound of them chirping happily in their nests. I get out of bed and walk to my huge window. It was sunny outside. The air was still cold since it was still morning. But I didn't mind that. I opened the little place of my window and jumped out. I ran to the forest for a morning run. The wind in my hair was so refreshing. I smelt something delicious and stopped. An elk I was sure of it. I listened were it was and charged. The moment the elk saw me it ran. But it was no use. I was the fastest runner in my family. I caught up and sinked my teeth in to it's neck. The blood in my mouth was delicious. Not as good as a lynx but it had to do. My eyes were already darkening. And since gramps Charlie visits every day, I have to keep my thirst under control. As the elk was drained I started running back home. The sound of uncle Edward playing piano was soothing. And then I recognized what he was playing. It was my lullaby. He had a habit of writing a lullaby to everyone in the family. But mine was more of a really fast tango or something. Since I'm very hyper he couldn't write something slow about me. So he chose a fast but soothing song. I walked up to the door and opened it. The sight of my family was breathtaking. Of course you know that vampires are very beautiful but I could feel the love in the air. It was one of my gifts. I walked happily up to my parents and sat in my daddy's lap. He smiled and kissed my head. We were a very happy family. Uncle Edward playing piano with cousin Nessie, aunt Bella and uncle Jake around him. Nessie looked like a normal 14 year old about now. She smiled at me. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme were making some food for Charlie, Nessie, Jake and me. Aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett were watching Emmett's favourite TV program. A baseball game. I liked it too, but sometimes it did get boring. After 5 minutes I heard Gramps' car stop at our house. He walked in and we all greeted him. After a while we just talked and shared info. Gramps was all about the news we could give him. Ever since we decided to tell him we were vampires, he was fascinated about our kind. He always asked us about the other covens like the Denali's. I had never seen them, but I knew it consisted of Tanya the leader and the mates Carmen and Eleazar and Kate and Garrett. Gramps had a habit of always asking when they would visit. He last saw them when they went to Kate and Garrett's wedding 3 years ago. I wasn't born yet so I didn't know anything what happened there. The only thing I could get out of Emmett was that he, Edward and Garrett had done something so super funny that Kate had to just shock them.

"So Gabs, what kind of news do you have?" Gramps asked me. "I'd like to know what Is going on in that head of yours." I smiled and said:" Nothing much, just chilling and hunting. I just really want to see who the Denali's are. Why can't I meet them?" "Because honey, they could mistake you for an immortal child like they did with Nessie. You're nothing the world has ever seen before. They could fear you." I nodded. Always the same answer. "So Gabs, do you want to show your old man inside your new room?" Gramps asked and I nodded excitedly. I had just gotten my room done after like, a century. I led him to the third story. "Ok. So be very still. You know that my room is in the attic. I have to jump up and carry you there." I said and he let me wrap my tiny hands around him and jump up. When we got to the attic he looked around.

My room was like any other little girls room. It was painted gold and brown. I don't really know why they were my favourite colours but I liked them. When you first came up you could see a big brown covered bed in the far end of my room. It had a golden pillow and a little bear, Sammy. The bear that I got when I was born. Gramps sent it to me. It had golden fur, a red ribbon around its neck and black eyes. It looked like a vampire with those colours. But I still loved Sammy so much. Next to my bed was a brown chest. It held all of my close items. I friendship braclet that I got from Embry. A journal with brown leather covers that had drawings and other stuff in it. And a lot of other stuff.

Next to it was a big brown closet. We built some walls in my room so I would have a walk in closet. In it were thousands and thousands of every clothing item know to man. There were shoes and boots, dresses and coats, bags and hats. My closet was bigger than my mom's. And that was saying something.

Next was my huge window with a gorgeous view of the woods. Next to my window was a shelf with a lot of CD's. In the middle shelf sat a big stereo. I had all kinds of music. When I am bored I always listen to something. That inspired my love for playing the piano. I had taken lessons from Edward. I was pretty good at it, he said that I had a gift for playing. I had written some songs about my family, but I couldn't understand how to write them. Edward was always helping me with it so I'm slowly progressing.

There were also some chests with toys and books, which were brown with gold stripes. I loved to read about old stories about my kind. Some of them were just hilarious but some were pretty close. The other books were just fantasy and adventure stories. There was a gold carpet on the floor and the walls were also gold.

"Wow, look at this room, Gabs, it's amazing. You really have done a great job at it." Gramps said. I smiled and hugged him. "I love you gramps, forever and always. I promise that someday I'm going to convince them and you can be immortal too." He grunted and we laughed.

After the room tour, we went back downstairs and it was time for Charlie to leave. Everybody hugged him and he left. After a while we sat in a circle on the floor and played some games. But when mommy gasped, our whole world turned upside down,.


	4. Chapter 4

Mom gasped. I could use uncle Edwards gift well and I saw what she saw. There were clocked vampires, coming to a clearing to kill us. They had burgundy red eyes. Those were the eyes of the vampires who fed off of human blood. Their leader looked at me with a sickly sweet smile and threw a blazing torch at my face. I gasped to, and just at the same time as Edward. "Alice what did you see?" Daddy asked her. She looked at me . "The Volturi, they somehow found out about us. But how?" She asked. I raised my hand. "I don't know if this might help, but I saw a clocked man In the forest the other day. I could only hear the words immortal child. What did he mean by that? I'm not an immortal child." I said and everybody stared at me with shock. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Esme said. I shrugged. "I thought that it wasn't a big deal. You see a clocked man in the woods, it isn't really unusual. We see werewolves every day." I stated. "But this is very bad. If the Volturi are coming back, that means they want the people with gifts. That means Alice, Kate, Benjamin, Zafrina and all the others whose gifts they don't have." Carlisle said. "But if they are coming to kill you, Gabs, we have to get the other vampires here who were here when they came the first time." Bella said. "We have to get the pack here then. Jake and Embry have to hear about this." Rosalie said. I nodded and blew a whistle.

Embry made it for me. He said that wherever I am he would hear it and come to me. It was a little brown whistle with a wolf carved into it. After 5 minutes of waiting The packs came and the Cullen house became pretty crowded. "So what is this about?" Embry said as he came to sit at my feet. "Alice had a vision that the Volturi are coming to get us. They think Gabs is an immortal child." Embry nodded. He looked at Jacob. They were obviously having that wolf stare. "The packs will stand at your side. We always have." He said and smiled at Nessie. She smiled back and hugged him. I hugged Embry from the back.

"So we have go over the list of vampires that were going to invite." Carlisle said. He and Edward began to have a fast conversation. After a long wait, they finally stopped. This was the list of the vampires that they decided on:

The Denali coven- Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar

The Egyptian coven- Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia

The Irish coven- Liam, Shiobian, Maggie

The Amazon coven- Senna, Zafrina

The nomads- Peter, Charlotte, Mary, Randall

The others that they said didn't stick in my head. So I went outside and sat on my big swing. I huffed and started thinking. If the Volturi were coming I had to practise my gift and use it against them. I started to consentrate on a rock and lift it. It started to go up but somebody scared me. "Boooo!" I heard Embry yell. "Embry, why did you do that for? You know perfectly well that I don't like It when somebody sneaks up on me." I yelled at him and playfully punched him. He laughed and hugged him. I knew everything about the imprinting. My parents didn't want to hide it. They told me that if a wolf imprints that means that the other person is their soulmate. Just like Jacob and Renesmee. I knew that when I grew up, I was going to fall deeply in love with the guy I'm know calling my brother. It was kinda weird but in this world, anything can happen. I shighed and looked at Embry. "Hey Embry, do you think the Volturi will kill us?" I asked him. "I don't know Gabs, I just don't know. But I know that I'm going to do whatever I have to do to keep you safe, Boo." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being a great brother." I said and went back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day we started the car early so we could get to Alaska at day. I hopped in my mom's yellow porche and me, my parents and Embry, with Edward and Bella behind us with Edward's Volvo. "Daddy, will our cousin's like me?" I asked daddy. "Of course they'll like you. But for that to happen they have to know that you're not an immortal child. Because of it their mother, brother and sister were killed." He said and we sped over a 100 miles per hour. "What are the Denali's like mom?"I asked her. "Well, they are vegetarian vampires too. So they have golden eyes. The sisters , Tanya and Kate, they have long blonde hair and there very beautiful. Do you know about the legends of succubus?" she asked me. I nodded. "Well they were the women in the stories. The two others, Carmen and Eleazar, they are Hispanic. They both have black hair. But there very friendly. Eleazar used to work for the Volturi so he knows about them a lot, just like grandpa. And Kate's mate, Garrett, he used to be a nomad, travelling by himself. He also used to drink human blood. But that all changed when the Volturi came for Renesmee. They both were witnesses, and they met. And every vampire has a mate. And they found each other. So they are very happy together. Kate and Eleazar also have unique gifts. Kate can electrically shock people when she touches them. And Eleazar, he can indentify any gift." She said. I nodded.

After 3 hours we were nearing our destination point, Denali, Alaska. The snow was already on the ground, even though it was just October. I could see foxes and wolves running in the forest next to us. We sped through Denali national park, were the Denali's hunt. I could see Mount McKinley in the background. I was sure that the Denali vampires had climbed to the top many times. When our car started slowing, I could see a house in front of us. It was a simple brown wooden house, but it was beautiful. Three vampires came from inside the house. They were two women and a man. I assumed by their looks that they were Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. Two more vampires came running from the woods. They were Garrett and Kate. I could tell that they had been hunting, because Garrett's clothes were a little ripped and Kate had a little blood on her lips. Edward came out from the car behind us with Bella, walking to the Denali's at a slow pace.

"Edward, welcome back. We haven't seen you since Kate and Garrett's wedding." Tanya said. They all hugged and Edward said: "The Volturi are after us again. You have to help us." "Is everything all right Edward, you seem worried. And why are Alice and Jasper waiting in the car?" Carmen said worriedly. "And the wolf you brought with you smells awful." Garrett said. "Listen, you have to listen. What crime the Volturi thinks we have done is not true. Just listen. What can you hear?" Bella said. "Is that a heartbeat, that must be coming from the wolf." Eleazar said. "No listen more carefully, what do you hear?" Bella said again. "Is that a bird flapping it's wings or a heart beating very fast?" Kate asked. "It's a heartbeat, know remember that sound and think carefully before acting." Edward said and thought _Come here. They won't hurt you. _

"Edward said that we should go." I said and we started getting off the car. But at the moment the Denali's saw me they stiffened. Eleazar stepped protectively in front of Carmen. Garrett did the same with Kate, but after that he cried out in pain.

"Ow! Would you control your gift, woman?" He said to Kate. "Sorry," She said back. They all looked at me. "Edward, why is that child here?" Tanya said. "She clearly is an immortal child, you can see from her eyes." She said. "No, she isn't. Remember the heartbeat. It was her. Listen again. Smell her. She is not immortal." He said and we started nearing them. Embry picked me up. "Do they like me?" I asked him. "They will, in a moment." He whispered back and we stood in front of them. "OK, Gabs, show them how you use Nessie's gift." Bella said and I stretched my hand towards Tanya. She backed off and my face fell. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm harmless." I said and put my hand on her cheek. I showed her the memories I had of me when I was smaller. The day I was born. The day I learned to walk and talk. How I grew fast. And then I showed her what the Volturi wanted. "Oh, my. You're not immortal. We were wrong." She said. And after that I showed the memories to the others and they smiled at me. "You really are amazing, young one. Of course we will stand with you against the Volturi." Garrett said as I showed him if they will help us or not. I smiled and hugged him. He cought his breath and stiffened. But after a second he hugged me back.

"Come in little one, we must get to know more about you." Eleazar said and we went inside the house. It was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. There was a fireplace, a big couch and some armchairs. From the living room, there was a kitchen next to it with polished countairs and high chairs. The second story of the house, probably the bedrooms and bathrooms. Next to the living room was also a den with a big plasma TV. It had all the dvd-s imaginable. There was also a big room, which Eleazar said was his study, and which led to a very big library.

"Wow. It's beautiful here." I said. "Why thank you," Tanya said. "Wait, we haven't heard your name yet." She said. "Oh, right. My name is Gabriella Hale." I said and smiled. "And I'm Embry, I'm a werewolf." Embry said in his usual cheery self. "We know, we could smell you from your car." Garrett said. Embry smiled. "So, why are you here, werewolf?" Kate asked . "Because he imprinted on my daughter," Daddy said. He was still wary about the whole imprinting thing and didn't want to give me away.

We went and sat down in the living room. Me, my parents and Embry on the big couch with Tanya, Bella in one armchair, Edward leaning on the chair behind her. Carmen went to get Embry and me something to eat, with Eleazar leaning to me in the other armchair, looking at me confused. And that left Kate and Garrett in the last one with Kate sitting comfortably in his lap.

"Eleazar, what's wrong?" Tanya asked him. He was still staring at me after an hour of talking about the Volturi and what had been happening. "It's just, Gabriella, she's radiating so much power. Her gift, it's very powerful indeed." He said. "So you can show us memories like Nessie? " Tanya said. I nodded. "Not just that. I can also read minds like uncle Edward, shield myself like aunt Bella, and practically use any gift I have ever seen being used." I said. "Then it's true. Your gift is copying. It's like you see someone using their gift and after that you can just use it yourself." He said.

"Kate, why don't you show her your gift?" He asked her. She smiled. "Who wants to be the victim?" She asked us. "Edward, why don't you show us how it's done. And Bella, No shielding what so ever." She said and Edward stood up. He walked to the centre of the room and Kate put her hand up. He touched it and at the moment, an electrical shock went through him and he fell on the floor. "Wow, I want to try!" I said stood up. "I'll be your practise dummy like always," Embry said and stood up. I thought about what Kate had done, and consentrated. And at the moment Embry's finger touched my palm, I shocked him. He fell down on his knees. "Cool. But sorry Embry." I said and we all laughed. I guess the Denali's really do like me.


	6. Chapter 6

After our meeting with our cousins, we decided that we split up and search for those witnesses. Grandma and Grandpa went to Europe, Rosalie and Emmett went searching for American nomads. Bella and Edward went to South-America with Nessie. I stayed here, while my parents went to Europe too. They said that the Denali's and the wolves will look after me. And when the other vampires start to arrive, I should show them what I showed our cousins.

"Gabriella wake up, were going hunting!" Kate shouted from downstairs. I huffed. I had been alone with them for 3 days know and it was time for hunting. But they wanted me to wake up really early. They thought that the vampires might come earlier and wanted to be there when they came. "Ok. I'm coming!" I shouted and got dressed.

After I went downstairs, I saw that only Kate and Garrett were there. "Were are the others?" I asked them. "Tanya went already and Carmen and Eleazar are going to stay here just incase." Garrett said. I nodded and we left. Running through the forest was great. The air was chilly, but I wore a fur coat. I could influence the weather, so I made the sun shine down. Were it touched us, we started glittering like a hundred diamonds. "Pretty," I said as I watched the others. "There you are. I've been waiting forever. The animals are almost gone." I heard Tanya complain behind us. "Well why didn't you stop them?" I asked her. She smirked. "Funny. You try taking out a pack of mountain lions by yourself." She said. "Mountain lions? Mmmmm, I could use a mountain lion right now," Garrett said and dashed towards the pack with Kate following him. I smiled. They really were truly in love. I hoped that when I grew up, I could have the same with Embry.

I ran after them. I could see Kate already draining her kill, with Garrett catching his. Tanya had gone in and killed one herself. I examined the pack. The alfa female had been taken down by Kate, the Alfa male by Garrett. Tanya was circling a strong female. So I decided with a male one. I spotted one trying to jump on Tanya. I surged forward and the dance began. I didn't like to look in the eyes of my prey and see the monster inside me. But it was a way of life. I circled the male and it jumped. Bad choice. I jumped up and landed on its back. He roared and I instantly bit him to shut up. He taisted good. The carnivores always do.

"Good catch girl," I heard Garrett say. I turned and saw him standing behind me with Kate, his arm around her. Their prey lay behind them, drained completely. I smiled. Tanya came running next to them. I thought about something. "Hey guys, If we survive the Volturi, can my family and I come visit your place? I really want to climb Mt McKinley." I said. "Sure Gabs. We already have gotten to the top of that mountain. It was easy." Kate said.

After we got home I saw that there were 2 vampires in the living room. A male and a female. The girl was around 17. She had short auburn hair and burgundy red eyes. The boy was also 17, with brown hair and red eyes. They both were tall, the girl skinny and the boy buff. "Gabriella, these are Heather and Jon, there American nomads." Eleazar said. I nodded. "Hey guys. My name is Gabriella Hale." I said to them. "Yes, we know." Jon said. I stepped to the girl and stretched my palm to her check. She smiled and leaned down so I could reach her. I showed her the same things I showed to the Denali's. She gasped. "Wow. You really aren't immortal. Jon I was right." She said to Jon. If I could guess, they were mates. He came towards me and I showed him the same. He nodded. "We will stand with the Cullen's against the Volturi." He said and Carmen went to show them around the place.

"Yo Gabster, what's up?" I heard Seth yell. I smiled and ran to hug him. "Nothing much, just the Volturi's wanting to kill me." I said. He laughed. "Embry wanted you to know that he has border patrol with Jake today, so he can't make it." He said. I nodded. "Ugh, why does this place smell of more bloodsuckers?" Leah came in and pintched her nose. "Leah, Seth, these are our cousins from Denali. These are Tanya, Eleazar, Kate and Garrett. Carmen is showing Heather and Jon around." I said and pointed to the people I was talking about. "Ugh, you stink:" She complained. "Well you don't smell any better." Garrett muttered so only us vampires could hear. We laughed. The werewolves looked at us like we had gone crazy. I shook it off. After 5 minutes of telling jokes we heard footsteps echoing in the forest. "Well, time for round 3." I said and we waited for our next guests.


	7. Chapter 7

The next guests were the Egyptian coven. Benjamin and Tia, who had become fond of the vegetarian diet, and Amun and his mate Kebi, cold-hearted as ever. As I showed Benjamin the memories, he took my hand and lit a fire above it. I gaped. "Benjamin can influence the elements," Eleazar said. I smiled and made the fire burn bigger and wider. We both smiled and made wind that would blow out the fire at the same time.

"You are very gifted, young one," Benjamin said. "And so are you, older one," I said and smiled. He stood up and the Egyptians went to their separate places. "What Benjamin could do was so cool." I said and looked and Eleazar. "Yes, some vampires are born with very special gifts, some not. For example, you are very gifted, but your uncle, Emmett, is not." He said. "So only some vampires are born with a gift?" I asked. No, usually they are born with a gift. It's just sometimes they aren't." He said and I nodded.

After 2 days of vampires arriving, my family finally got home. "Gabs, we missed you so much. It was a pain without you making jokes and funny comments about everything!" My mom had said. "How many total?" Grandpa had asked. "23 right now. There all upstairs chatting." He nodded and we went up. "So the Volturi are coming again. Are we finally going to fight them?" Stefan asked. Vladimir, who was next to him, nodded. "We hope not. Many lives would be lost if we did." Carlisle said. "But what will we do then?" Heather said. "We hope that the same as Renesmee. We hope they listen to Gabriella and leave in peace." Daddy said. The other vampires nodded.

In the morning I was practising my gift. I started lifting different stuff up, making the wind blow faster, making the sun shine. I was pretty good at it. Until someone came up behind me. "Embry, if it's you, I swear I'll rip your head off of your shoulders if you scare me!" I said. "Well isn't that cheery?" I heard Garrett say. "I wasn't expecting this feisty attitude from you." "Who are you calling feisty?" I snapped. He looked at me. "Sorry. Just overreacting. I really have to practise my gift." I said and turned to lifting stuff. Then I had an idea. I lifted Garrett up from behind me and turned to him. "So, how's it hanging?" I asked and laughed. He glared at me. "You know that if I tell Kate, she'll be after you, right?" He said. "Oh no, Garrett, you got it all wrong. I'd be here laughing at you with her." Kate said as she came up behind me. "Katie, are you really letting her do this to me?" he asked as I turned him upside down. "Of course honey." She said and we sat down and laughed as he tried to get to the ground. At least everyone wasn't sulking around before the "battle". Mom had said that the Volturi would come in 2 days. That gave me a day to hunt, to get to know everyone else, and a day to spend with my family.

"Ok. We've had our laugh, let him down." Kate said as I looked at Garrett. His face was still white. I guess vampires don't turn red when they are upside down. I let him fall on his head. That should knock some sense into him. "Now you know ,Garrett, that I don't like people sneaking up on me." I said and walked away.

"Embry, where are you?" I yelled through the forest. I had been searching for him for about 2 hours. I blew the whistle and still, no show. "Embry!" I yelled one last time and huffed. I guess he hasn't come back from border patrol. They had been doing that more often know that the Volturi were coming. They didn't want any special guests. I started to go back home, when I heard a ruffle of leaves. I thought it was Embry, but he was much too slow for it. I turned around and I saw them.


	8. Chapter 8

**J****apanese coven belongs to **_**Jeasterl **_**and Alistar belongs to **_**Haquikah. **_**Thank you for submitting your characters.**

They stood in front of me with such grace, looking at me with their strange orange eyes. Both were female, both with dark hair. The taller one had raven black hair that flowed to her waist. The shorter one had brown hair, which was cut near her shoulders. "Are you Gabriella Hale?" The taller one asked. "Uhhh… Yes I am, maam." "We are the Japanese coven. I am Tai Ma Sing Lee and this is Maiue Tenrai." She said. "Ok. But you have to let me call you Tai- Lee and the other one Maiue or I'll never remember you." I said and smiled. I reached up and showed her the memories. "Ah yes, I have seen a creature similar to you in Japan. She was quite young too, maybe 500 years." Maiue said. "So that means I will stay alive forever?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Mommy, daddy, these ladies said that I would live forever and ever." I shouted as I ran back home with the Japanese coven. "Really?" Daddy asked them. Maiue nodded and they went to stand next to the Romanian coven, who had arrived moments before we did. I guess they knew each other. "I had a vision in the morning. The Volturi are coming earlier. They will be here by morning tomorrow." Mommy said and everyone tensed. I could feel the emotions of everyone. Some fearful, some angry, some confused. It was too much for me and daddy and we sat down fast. "Ugh, could everyone not feel like this! It's really hard to consentrate!" I complained. Everyone nodded and left. That only left the Cullens and the Denali's.

"If the Volturi are coming in the morning, we have to narrow out the battle plan." Grandpa said as he dashed to the library to get some paper. "Ok. The strongest fighters should be in the front. That means, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Garrett, you will be in front. Our covens are the largest, so we will stand with you. The Romanians, the want to attack. They could be useful. They will be in the second row with the Amazons, Japanese and Irish. The last will be the wolves, the Egyptians and the Nomads. Oh, and Jacob, Sam, Embry, Seth and Leah will be guarding us in a circle. Embry near Gabriella, Jacob near Renesmee." "And where will I be standing?" I heard a sound coming from the door.

A male vampire was standing in the doorway. He was tall, almost as tall as Garrett. He had black hair and golden eyes. "I suppose I could stand guard near this lovely girl?" He asked and came near me. "Um, no. That's what Embry's for." I said and snuggled up in my dad's chest. "Well, then what about you?" He asked Kate. "You touch my mate and you will lose your head in an instant." Garrett growled. The other vampire held out his hand like he had surrendered. "Ok son, I get it, no need to threaten me." He said. "Alistar, what are you doing here?" Edward asked. "Well, I heard from the Romanians that you were in trouble with the Volturi and I came to help." I read his thoughts. _And to steal this little girl away from Embry._ He walked out. I guess he knew Embry.

"I don't like him." Edward announced. Everyone looked at him. "I knew him when I was rebelling against Carlisle. He hit on every girl he saw. Even the ones that were younger that him." He said. I nodded. I didn't really like him too.


	9. Chapter 9

On the morning of the arrival of the Volturi, I was feeling very scared. What if the Volturi decided to attack? What if I lose someone important? There were too many What if's. I had to think about the positive sides. If everything goes great, we will be left alone this afternoon. I would go back to being my usual happy and cheerful self.

I woke up feeling anxious. The Volturi would arrive in an hour. I changed into my cute battle outfit that would say _Cute but fierce_. I had a long sleeve with shirt, a brown furry vest, brown long gloves, black jeans and brown combat boots. The Volturi had to know that if they hurt my family, they would have to deal with me. I walked down the steps in human speed and saw that some of the others were gathered around the coffee table telling war stories. "And when I got to his battle base, he lay there, dead. I could only drain him from blood, but he tasted awful." I heard Garrett say. He looked even more fierce than me. Brown jacket, black jeans, grey shirt and leather boots. He was also wearing his Denali coven symbol: a leather wristband with the Denali crest on it.

There were only Tanya, Kate, Benjamin, Seth and Jacob there. "Garrett, you should tell them about World War 1." Kate told him. "Oh, I remember that. An officer in some kind of country was British, and boy was he annoying. So at night, when he was sleeping, I crept inside his room and…" He started saying and I coughed. "Were about to go to the field." I said. "You didn't let me finish my story!" Garrett complained and stood up, towering over me. "Well the Volturi are going to be here in 25 minutes, so if you don't move your American butt, I'll move it for you." I said. "Ok ok. I'm going." He said, took Kate's hand in his, and they walked out of the door.

In 20 minutes, we were all standing in the clearing, were we would meet the Volturi. I looked around and saw that couples were saying their possible good-byes. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alice." I heard daddy say to mommy as he kissed her. "Well, if we live through this, I'll still follow you anywhere, woman." Garrett said and hugged Kate tightly. "I knew that." She mumbled. "I love you so much, love." Edward said to Bella and they kissed. And so on. Everybody said I love you and hugged and kissed. I turned to Embry at my side. "Oh Embry, If we live through this, I promise we will cliff dive together." I said and hugged his wolf form. He licked me all over the face. "Embry, why'd you do that for?" I asked. He made a laughing sound. "I'll get you for that." I said and laughed with him.

As I hugged my parents, I saw them come. They were all in black and red cloakes, with the hoods up. Their leader, Aro, was in front, looking at the people with great gifts. Caius was looking at me with anger. And Marcus was just unhappily walking by their side. I guess he didn't have anything to live for, because Aro killed his mate. I was sorry for him. He never meant any harm on us. It was Aro, who came to collect the powerful ones, and Caius, who came to destroy. He switched his glare from me to the Denali sisters. I wondered why he hated them.

When the Volturi came forward, grandpa stepped forward. "Aro, why do you think that we have done something wrong again?" He asked. "Well Carlisle, our friends from the north, the Russians, claim that they saw the child running about this place once, and she was immortal. And I can clearly see that too." He said and looked at me. I hid behind daddy, peeking from behind him to the Volturi. "You know that immortal children are all forbidden, Cullens. Why must you go and make one then?" Caius spat. "She is not an immortal child! She has blood in her veins, her heart beats, she radiates warmth." Carlisle spoke louder. "Could I meet her then?" Aro asked. "I would like to hear about her side of the story." Carlisle looked at us. "Ok Gab, time to meet the Volturi." Mom said. She, daddy, Embry and I started walking. Mommy looked back at uncle Emmett and uncle Garrett. I guess she wanted strong vampires to have our backs. They stepped away from their mates and came walking towards us.

When we reached the Volturi, my heart started beating very fast. "I can hear her very fast heart beat. I can feel the warmth." He extended his hand. "May I?" He asked. Daddy and I stepped forward at I placed my hand in his. He started reading every memory I had of my life. But then I pulled away. "I can show you more than you can get from me, Aro." I said and put my hand on his cheek. I showed him how I grew, how I was born, how he would let me and the others live peacefully. He gasped. "Magnificent. You are more than a hybrid but not immortal. But, how would we know that you would not go on a killing spree with a single tantrum?" He asked. "I can show you!" I heard Tai-Lee say. She came to us and gave her hand to Aro. "I met a similar creature in Japan, she was just like us. She could control her thirst and was capable of controlling herself with humans." She said. "She is much like us. But we have to vote." Caius said. We hurried back to the family. "Mommy, the vote, it's outnumbered. They're going to attack." I said as I red Aro's mind.

They turned. "It is voted. The child poses a threat, so you must suffer the consequence of protecting her." He said and the battle had begun.

**The characters that I need I have gotten. You can't submit any more. Some that I just recived I will write in.**


	10. Chapter 10

„Gabriella Amber Hale, you are not thinking about going into battle, are you?" Mommy asked me. "Of course I am. This is my battle too. I don't want to hide when my friends all suffer because of me." I said. "But you're too young. What if something happens to you? What if you die?" Mommy said and daddy made her feel happy again. "Mom, I have Embry. He will have my back. And I have a very powerful gift, I can protect myself with it." I stated and cracked my knuckles. "Ok. But you have to promise to block yourself with Bella's gift. That way the Volturi can't harm you." Daddy said and I nodded. We hugged for the last time. "I love you guys so much." I said and felt a few tears sliding on my cheeks. "We love you too Gabs." Daddy said and they both kissed me. Embry nudged me with his nose. "And I love you too Embry." I said and ruffled his fur. "And I love you too, young one." I heard Alistar say behind me. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he get the memo that I was taken? And the battle began.

We started off running towards them. The guard was only coming. The 3 leaders were staying put. I blocked my mind and ran towards Demetri. He was a tracker, I could sense it. I knew that Embry had to have my back. He promised that to my parents. So I ran towards Demetri and at the last second, jump high in the sky and hovered over him. I learned that with my gift. It was pretty useful. "Get down, you little brat!" He yelled and jumped. But I was too high up for him to reach me. I laughed and made the ground swallow him. I knew that the ground wouldn't hold him, but It would buy me time. I let myself fall next to Benjamin. "We have to make a gorge. To separate us from the Volturi. Big enough for them not to get us." I whispered and he nodded. We both hit the ground at the same time. A gorge opened up. I made my allies float so they wouldn't fall in to the lava. Some of the guard fell down. Some escaped. If I didn't have my gift, Bella, Garrett, Maggie, Tai-lee and Jon would have fell into the gorge.

"Gabriella, you have to make lightning appear. The humans will get suspicious when they hear the battle!" I heard uncle Edward yell from the other side of the gorge. I nodded and consentrated. I imagined a lightning storm above Forks. And when I opened my eyes, I saw a lightning bolt hit a tree. I turned to the Volturi. Aro was looking at me confused. I guess he found out about my powers. He started walking towards me. I willed my skin to run an electrical current strong enough for Aro to be blown to the other side of the field. He stood in front of me. "Your gift is amazing child. If you would consider to join us we could call off the battle. I was pissed off.

"Aro. Can't you get it that our family will never join you? Or do I have to shock you to get the memo into your head? Comprende?" I asked him. "Well, if that's what you want." He said and started to get nearer to me. I started to walk backwards, a little afraid of what he would do. But at that moment when he was about to strike, I saw a flash of fur before me and a fowl of pain.


	11. Chapter 11

A wolf with grey fur and black spots lay before me. Embry. No. This couldn't be happening. I looked at Aro and saw him smiling at me. "Well I guess the dog has been executed." Caius said as he came next to him. Aro looked at his brother. "Yes it seems so. That means there is nobody to protect you, Gabriella." He said and Caius lit a fire next to him. I looked at his face. It was full of anger and rage. I knew that I was a goner. I couldn't hold them by myself. I looked at them with a scared face as they came closer, ready to rip me into tiny little bits. But at the next moment, Garrett flew past me and took Caius with him. They landed next to the Denali sisters. "We have been waiting centuries to kill you. And now we can finally do it." Tanya said. Garrett held Caius down long enough for Kate to shock him. After that I didn't want to see anymore. Aro was still nearing me. I made Embry levitate and started backing. I heard Edward in my thoughts. _A little bit farther. Then I can take him down. _I took another step and stopped. "Oh Aro, you really think that they would leave me with only Embry for protection?" I asked and smirked. He looked lost. Edward ran up behind him and whispered "Live in hell, Aro." He said and beheaded him.

Everyone looked at us. The Volturi guard was frightened and they ran. Back to where they came from. "Gab, you're all right." I heard daddy say and he and mommy hugged me. "We can't say the same about Embry though." I said and looked at him. He was still breathing. He had changed to his human form, only wearing a pair of old jean shorts. He was covered in sweat and was wincing every time grandpa touched him. "Embry, are you all right?" I asked and ran to him. "Can't say that now can I Gabs? I'm pretty banged up." He said and winced. I felt tears escaping. "But, you're gonna get better, right?" I asked grandpa. "He is in a very bad state. Right now I can't promise anything. I'm sorry." He said. I looked back at Embry. The thought of losing him made its way into my head and I started to cry. "Shh, it's all just has to fix me up." He said.

"I could help him. I have some healing plants from Japan." Maiue said and walked towards us. She kneeled next to me and took out some herbs. She put them on Embry and started to sing a strange song. In Japanese, I guess. After that she poured some medicine on it and stood up. "He should be getting better." She said and walked back to Tai-Lee. I looked at Embry. The colour was starting to go back to his face. His eyes brightened up and he didn't wince anymore. "Hey what do you know, I'm feeling better." He said. I hugged him. "Don't ever do that again." I said. "I can't. He's dead now. We won." He said and laughed and hugged me back. "Were gonna be together forever and ever." Mommy said and we all hugged. Everyone else started to hug too. Garrett picked up Kate and swung her around while kissing her face. Benjamin and Tia were hugging, with Benjamin playing with some water around them. Emmett and Rose kissed, so did Esme and Carlisle. Edward was hugging Bella and Nessie, with Jacob's wolf form next to them. We survived. We lived. We were gonna live forever together. And I couldn't be happier.


	12. Chapter 12

**James and Hazel belong to Bunny's daugther and Lauren Mary belongs to Laurenloveswriting.**

„Your gonna visit us, right?" I asked Benjamin, as he and the Egyptian coven were starting to leave. "Of course, Gabriella. We will try to visit as much as we can. But you have to come to Cairo, too." He said and we hugged. After the Volturi left, we went home and the vampires started to leave, but I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me, but nobody was there. I swore I saw a flash of red, but I guess after meeting the Volturi, I got a little bit woozy.

"Are you all right, Embry?" I asked him as he lay on the couch. "I am just as good as I said 5 minutes ago." He said. "Hey, when is gramps coming?" I asked him. "He said he wanted to see you after the Volturi left, so in about an hour." He said and looked at his imaginary watch. "We gotta get these vampires out of here." I said and went to say good-bye to the others. The Denali's wanted to stay and spend time with us. I agreed because they were vegetarians. I heard a noise behind me and turned. When I saw the blink of red eyes, I lifted the person up.

It was a man. He had black hair, red eyes and he was muscled. Behind him a woman turned up. "James, you told me we would wait until the others left." She said and scolded him. She had long brown hair and red eyes. "Sorry Hazel, but I couldn't do it with her being so gifted." He said. "Um, who are you?" I asked them. "My name is James Robert Charles and this is my mate, Hazel Ann Ruth." He said. "Were nomads. We were supposed to be here two days ago, but someone said that going to an amusement park would be fun." Hazel said. "What? I thought we would get out in time." James said and I dropped him. "Well if you're late, why are you here?" I asked. "We had to see Emmett. We haven't seen him for decades." Hazel said. I showed them to the living room, where Emmett was enjoying a game of baseball. "Uncle Emmett, there's people here to see you." I said. He turned and grinned. "James, Hazel, hey guys." He said and hugged them. "Why weren't you here before? You missed a battle with the Volturi." He said. "Couldn't make it." James said as he clamped his hand on Hazel's mouth. Emmett nodded and they went to talk.

I saw a girl next to Brady. She had brown hair and green eyes. Brady was playfully punching him. "Hey Gabs, meet Lauren Mary." He said. I looked at the girl. She smiled and shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you." She said. I smiled. She was nice. I looked around and finally found the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Garrett, I need to talk to you." I said. He turned from Kate, with whom he played "Shock or go seek." It was a very deadly version of Hide-and-seek. "Sure." He said, kissed Kate and walked after me outside. "I wanted to talk to you, cuz it's easier with you than my parents." I said and crossed my legs and hovered in the air. He sat on a rock. "What did you want to talk about then?" He asked and smiled. "I wanted to ask how you make it look so easy hunting animals. I have been doing it since I turned 3, as in 5 months ago. It's so hard. I always feel like I'm going to break at some point and hunt humans. How did you cope with that?" I asked him.

"Well, it wasn't that easy for me too when I started the diet 4 years ago. But I found out, that if you set a mark, as in not to kill humans, you can do it. You have to trust yourself. But you also have to believe that you can do it. I set a mark to please Kate with it and learn it. And after 8 months, I had done it." He said and looked back at the house and smiled lovingly at Kate.

"I wish I was grown-up. Then I can please Embry with it. But I'm still too young for dating." I said. "But you don't have to be grown up to please him. Whatever you do, he will be pleased, even now." Garrett said. "But I want to have a relationship like you and Kate. To love someone and that someone to love me back." I said. He smiled. "When you're older than you will have that. Embry won't age. He will wait until you get older and then you can be as happy as me and Katie." He said. I sat down and hugged him. He hugged me back. He was so easy to talk to. And I hoped that if I get older that doesn't change. I hoped that when I got older, my family was still this happy. We wouldn't have any threats, no danger. Just pure love between each other. And we would have forever to live happily ever after. _Forever._


End file.
